1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital computers and photonic scanners, and more particularly, to unique apparatus and methods for timely, computerized, detection, tracking, and feedback control of the biological uptake of targeted nutrients.
2. The Background Art
The world of electronics and optical measurement systems is broad, varied, and has a long, colorful history. Systems for detection of optics by virtue of radar signatures, infrared signatures, and other spectral signatures have been used for decades. Accordingly, methods of detection and signal processing are plentiful.
In ancient times, nutrition and the art or science of the use of various herbs and naturally occurring compositions has been useful to the human race. In modern times, nutrition has received much public exposure as a science. The public is educated through schools, advertising, publications, government programs, and the like in order to improve nutritional habits. The field of pharmaceuticals, typically perceived to be either synthetic or processed drugs and medicaments has blended with nutritional sciences, and the art or science of herbal treatments and remedies. Nutriceuticals are products that fall in the area of nutritional and herbal materials that may provide additional remedial benefits.
Multi-level marketing has been a method of direct sale of products for many years. Multi-level marketing is built upon incentive programs whereby rewards are allocated to individuals and entities for the sale of product and the management of organizations. Typically, all proceeds derived from product sales are distributed according to an organizational genealogy relating various sales persons or dealers to managers and directors responsible for recruiting, training, motivating, supplying, and so forth, the front-line dealers. Compensation systems are themselves an art form of sorts. Moreover, management systems in organizations of all types have developed into various art forms, sciences, and the like, depending on one's view point and approach.
In the area of optics and detectors, U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,354 B1 issued Mar. 20, 2001 to Gellerman et. al. is directed to a method and apparatus for non-evasive measurement of carotenoids and related chemical substances and biological tissue. This patent is incorporated herein by reference. The method and apparatus of Gellerman et al. provide a non-invasive, rapid, accurate and safe determination of carotenoid levels, which, in turn, can provide diagnostic information regarding risk of disease or markers for conditions, such as carotenoids, or other antioxidant compounds. The method and apparatus utilize the technic of Resonance Raman Spectroscopy to measure the levels of carotenoids and similar substances in tissue.
In this technique, laser light is directed upon an area of tissue of interest. A small fraction of the scattered light is scattered inelastically, producing the carotenoid Raman signal, which is at a different frequency than the incident laser light. The Raman signal is collected, filtered, and measured. The resulting Raman signal can be analyzed such that the background fluorescent signal is subtracted and the results displayed and compared with known calibration standards.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,831 issued Feb. 23, 1999 to Bernstein et. al. is directed to a method and system for measurement of macular carotenoid levels. This system, method, and apparatus provide for the determination of macular carotenoid levels. The invention measures the levels of macular carotenoid pigments, as well as other retinal materials. Monochromatic laser light is projected onto a retina, preferably in the macular area. A very sensitive detection system then takes the light scattered on the retina. Raman scattered light is selected and routed to a detection system, where the results are calibrated into actual standards for the particular retinal material being tested.
In the nutritional supplement area, much has been stated in technical, academic, trade, and consumer literature regarding antioxidants. Carotenoids are considered to be an antioxidant. Many herbs, foods, and processed compositions thereof provide antioxidants, including carotenoids.
In the area of multi-level marketing, U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,648 B1 issued Jul. 16, 2002 to Gagnon et. al. is directed to a data processing system for the management of a differential continuous compensation claim. This patent identifies a data processing system provided for monitoring and recording information flow and data, and making calculations necessary for maintaining a differential continuous compensation plan identified therein.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,265 B1 issued Jul. 2, 2002 to Shell et. al., along with its sibling U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,281 B1 and parent U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,533 are directed to a multi-level marketing computer network server to integrate collection of a payment via the network and automatically distribute product with the calculation of commissions via the network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,838 issued Mar. 31, 1998 to Robinson et. al. is directed to a database computing architecture for managing an incentive award program, and checking float of funds at the time of purchase. U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,314 issued Jul. 16, 1996 to Kanter is directed to a referral recognition system for an incentive award system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,826, issued Apr. 13, 1993 to McCarthy is directed to a centralized consumer cash accumulation system for multiple merchants, wherein credit value may be based upon predetermined incentives associated with a transaction such as coupons, rebates, discounts, credit rate, or a combination thereof.
Individuals often consult a doctor. The medical world is often reputed to be directed toward management by exception. That is, medical professionals are typically consulted for, and typically respond to, either acute or chronic symptoms of imbalance, trauma, stress, or ill condition. The nutritional science community is directed toward proper nutrition and maintenance of good health. Often, a non-medical health or nutrition inventory is simply not considered or done. It may be useful to a healthy individual to determine a status of antioxidants or carotenoid concentrations in the body.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide a system for timely, non-medical diagnostic measurements of antioxidants, such as carotenoid content, as represented by the carotenoid content in skin. It would be a further advance in the art to couple this evaluation process with availability of nutritional supplements recognized for their antioxidant content, such as carotenoids.
It would be yet a further advance in the art to combine such a system with a marketing management and incentive system to compensate those who perform such inventories on healthy subjects, and those who market nutritional supplements associated with or directed to increasing amounts of targeted nutritional constituents (e.g., antioxidants, carotenoids, minerals, etc.), while managing the data relating the technological devices, the operators, the subjects, the consumers, and the marketing organizations.